The Children
by i.am.somewhat.crazy
Summary: Oneshort but humourous. Harry and Ginny have married and see how they named their children and the fun that goes on in the Potter Manor... How Molly's suggestion turned out to be good after all...


Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley had married after the war. They went on to have 8 beautiful children.

James Harold Potter (age 16)

Iora Esmeralda Potter (age 15)

Sylvia Vera Potter (age 12)

Katherine Vera Potter (age 12)

Lily Vera Potter (age 12)

Zyria Severia Potter (age 9)

Sirius James Potter (age 4)

Arius Lily Potter (age 4)

James Potter was a lively and cheerful young man, filled with the trademark black messy hair. He had his mother's pale green eyes and his father's face. He, unlike his father, went on to have contacts and with his muscular figure from playing quiddich, seeker, he became the playboy in school, reminding Harry very much of Sirius. Like his idol uncle, Charlie Weasley, he had grown his hair down but Ginny had forbidden him from piercings.

When Iora first opened her eyes, Ginny and Harry were pleasantly shocked at the striking green. Her eyes were big and shiny emerald, and hence Ginny and Harry tried to name her Esmeralda Iora Potter. However, after a few days of struggling with her long name, Harry suggested to name her Iora, leaving Esmeralda for the middle. Ginny reluctantly agreed, and the beautiful striking green-eyed girl was named Iora, a rare and exquisitely beautiful wizardly flower which happened to be green.

Iora Potter was a really beautiful girl with her long, sleek and shiny brown hair and strikingly green eyes. She was a friendly girl with an outgoing personality who liked to joke a lot. With a face similar to Ginny's and a beautiful figure that grew over the years, Iora became a self-confident and popular girl.

Ginny became pregnant with triplets the next time. However, she had some difference from other women, and gave birth to Sylvia separately from her two other sisters. Ever since Sylvia Potter was born, she was a fighter. Ginny had complications during her birth, when she gave birth to her after only 6 months and mediwitches doubted that Sylvia would survive the difficult delivery. However, she survived. Since young, she had been weak and small, but through her growing years, she had fought to maintain herself. Once, she had even fought with bullies when they tried to intimidate her. With a powerful brother and beautiful sisters who adored her, she did her best to impress her family. She grew a strong backbone and all through her childhood years, she was fierce. However, she had felt too similar to her sister, and wanted to be known separately to them, so she poured in all her effort to her studies, as she was unable to play Quiddich due to her small size.

Somehow, Harry joked that Hermione had inserted some genes of her own to Sylvia by their strong friendship which had grown over the years. That was because, even though she was disadvantaged by her small figure, she made up for it by her knowledge of things around her. She studied hard and became the chip off the old block of Hermione. This was improved by the fact that Hermione was Sylvia's godmother, along with Ron being godfather of the triplets.

3 months after Sylvia's difficult birth, Ginny had an easy birth with Katherine and Lily Potter. Katie and Lily, were very different from Sylvia's fierce personality, they were the easy-go-lucky types even though it was difficult to differenciate them. However, Sylvia could easily be identified, because of her small figure, the two of them were unidentifiable. Both had been wearing the exact clothes and style along with Sylvia since young.

Katie, Sylvia and Lily had silvery green eyes and sleek black hair. Their trademark smile had turned out to be a million-dollar winning smile which melted every adult's heart. All three sisters were thin ever though it was clear in the Potter family that they had all developed the appetite of the Weasleys. Remus had often remarked that the two sisters were amazingly like the late James Potter and Sirius Black, even though they had not reached the extent of Fred and the late George Weasley. And in fact, they indeed were. While pulling pranks occasionally, they still managed to be adorable and clever, but Sylvia proved to be the brightest sister, when she had aced every knowledge test she ever did.

The next daughter in the family was Zyria. From young, Zyria had never attracted much attention. She had been quiet, but well-behaved. However, she had developed a deep bond with her eldest brother, James. Never standing out from the crowd, she managed to win Harry and Ginny's hearts along with every child in their family, who loved her like they did with every child, loving her simply for her simplicity. She was the most average child, whom everybody knew, but nobody really knew, for her quiet personality was the most unique, not coming from either of her parents.

Her middle name was Severia, which was most unusual for everyone but Harry, Ginny and Zyria. When she was 10, Harry and Ginny had admitted to her that Severia stood for Severus, whom they felt was a great man. Zyria had never felt so honoured and she strove to keep it a secret with her parents. She had heard many stories of Severus from her friend, Kiren, his father being Draco. They were great friends, as Harry and Draco worked together. Scorpia, Draco's eldest daughter, had told Zyria and Kiren many wartime stories, and Zyria had felt that those who died were marvelous people, and she loved Severus as she would if he was alive. The fact that she was named after him made her feel very warm and she had dug out many historical artifacts just to learn about the war.

Sirius and Arius were the youngest in the Potter family. Only four years old, the little boy and girl were the most adorable. With Sirius and Arius taking after their grandfather, the late James Potter's, hazel eyes, Sirius had brown hair after his mother and Arius had a slightly lighter colour that Harry identified to be his mother's, the late Lily Potter's. The twins were dubbed the 'prince' and 'princess' of the family, as they were loved immensely by their 6 older siblings and parents. They had the exact same face shape and figures. Their heights happened to be the same, but that could not be very accurate as they might grow over the years. Both had button noses of Ginny's and a million-watt smile from Harry's. Ginny had researched on the stars, as she had studied Astronomy, and as she had always been fascinated by the twin stars Arius and Sirius, she had named her last children Arius and Sirius, also after Harry's godfather.

All 8 children were spoiled by their grandparents, Molly and Arthur who happened to have another 20 grandchildren with 5 from Ron, 5 from Fred, 4 from Charlie and 6 from Bill. However, Arius and Sirius were the most spoiled by Molly as they were the youngest. Harry and Ginny prided themselves on having the most children as they loved each child as they had never done before.

During Chrismas dinner,

"Iora, you've got another mail. Will they ever stop?" an annoyed voice of Katie asked, her voice floating in from the main window they had in the Potter Manor.

"Oh, thanks Katie. Mom, please, it's not my fault I get so much mail, I really can't help it, so don't glare at me like that," groaned Iora as Ginny glared at her in annoyance.

"Really, Gin, it isn't her fault. So don't look at her like that, she's just a poor soul tormented by the public for her beauty," he tried to pacify her, but Ginny wasn't really paying attention so she missed the whisper of "Just like me," following his sentence. However the rest of the table caught it, and started chuckling hard, trying to cover it up by coughing into their napkin.

Ginny ignored them, "Iora, you should not have modeled for that magazine, look how the mail is interrupting our Chrismas Dinner?" she asked

"Mom, not that again. Let's not talk about mail again, okay?" Iora tried to cajole her mother.

"Okay, let's talk about the latest Quiddich?" Harry suggested, his over-excited voice betraying the fact that he wanted to change the subject.

When everybody, mainly Ginny and Iora looked at Harry at his pathetic attempt to change the topic, Harry cowered in shame. "Okay, that didn't work." He said.

But James quickly cut in, "But we can still talk about Quiddich," he said, excitedly.

Just before a chatter started in the table, Sirius and Arius sighed loudly after exchanging glances quickly.

"Mom?" Arius started.

"Can we have" Sirius said.

"the watest Evew cool Fantastastic" Arius started

"Fantastic, Arius." Sirius nudged her.

"Fine, Fantastastic, Quiddich" Arius said.

"Brooms?" both of them asked, their voices filled with eagerness and hope.

Everybody looked shocked at the two twin sibling who were now having wide puppy eyes at their Mom.

"Hey…" Arius said when she noticed them staring, furrowing her eyebrows.

"That was about Quiddich," Sirius said, his identical eyebrows furrowing too. He tried to defend his statement and both of them crossed their arms in unison.

The whole table was shocked still. Finally Lily broke the silence.

"That was about Quiddich," she defended her siblings.

Sylvia rolled her eyes, "Yes it was, Lillikins, but don't you think Siri and Ari are too young to have brooms?"

"They are four years old, and the brooms are perfectly capable of ensuring safety for them," Iora piped in.

"Yeah, they are the Latest ever cool Fantastic Junior Lightning brooms specially made for kiddies aged 4 and above!" James shot out, his eyes widening as he emphasized each word.

"But still, Ari and Siri might get hurt," insisted Katie.

Harry opened his mouth but Ginny stopped him with a "You don't talk now, Harry."

"No, these two are most capable for brooms, did you look how they zoom around the house, jumping on sofas and tables?" Lily asked, sighing heavily.

"All the more chances, they would be reckless and may get hurt," Zyria sighed back.

"Yeah, with siblings like this zooming around the house, these two on brooms would definitely mean trouble," Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"Aww, Mommy, please?" begged the twins with identical pouts.

"Who votes for Ari and Siri getting brooms?" Harry piped up. Harry's, James', Iora's and Lily's hands shot up along with Arius' and Sirius'.

"And who votes for Ari and Siri not getting their brooms?" asked Ginny, laughing. Ginny's, Katie's and Sylvia's and Zyria's hands shot up.

"It's equal," sighed nine-year-old Zyria.

"No, Daddy, James, Iora, Lily, Arius and me is 6, Mommy, Katie, Sylvia and Zyria is 4 only." Sirius insisted.

"That means we won!" Arius clapped her hands.

"No, no, Honey, you two are not allowed to vote because you are the subject here." Iora said.

Arius' eyes widened, and her smile froze. It turned into a frown and tears started to fill up in her eyes. Immediately all 6 sibling crowded around Arius and tried to console her into not crying. They did not want to experience the high-pitched wail of Arius which would break glass and mirrors.

Arius stuck out her bottom lip, and Sirius' voice piped in suddenly, "Does that mean we are getting brooms?" he asked, his face hopeful.

"Aww, Mom, maybe we can set up charms so that they don't fall," said Zyria.

"Yeah, we can all take turns looking after them when they play Quiddich,"

Ginny looked surprised, but agreed quickly, "Make sure that each time, I see those two playing, I want to see at least one of the children looking after them. And that's final," she said, smirking away, she had killed two birds with one stone.

The twosome started jumping with joy as Ginny's words sunk it, but all the other children groaned. They had fallen into her trap once again. Harry couldn't help but applaud his wife's intelligence.


End file.
